Lion King 2--- Kopa's story
by Ferus Caballus
Summary: This story is basically Lion King 2, only with Kiara's missing brother, Kopa. Just as mischievous as Simba once was, what sort of trouble will he get into? And just what Zira is planning? I don't own a thing, just a HUGE fan of Kopa/Vitani
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, especially dialogue taken from Lion King 2. **

"Dad!Dad!Dad!"

Kopa pounced on his father repeatedly. Did I mention that his father was the Simba, king of the Pridelands?

He had promised Kopa yesterday that he would take him to the top of Pride Rock today, and little Kopa was more excited than ever.

"Da-d"

Frustrated, he tugged at Simba's mane. His own was starting to grow out as well, and he certainly was proud of that little tuft of red.

Simba yawned and stretched, causing Kopa to fall on his side. With a small "Oof", he quickly got up.

"C'mon Dad! You said you were gonna take me to the top of Pride Rock! C'mon!"

His grandmother, Sarabi chuckled and stretched. " Just like you when you were younger."

Nala nuzzled her little son. "Let's just hope he doesn't get into as much trouble."

Simba made a pouty face. "Hey!" The two lionesses continued to laugh as Kopa lead his father outside of the den.

They slowly made their way up to the top.

"You see, Kopa, everything the light touches belongs to us."

"Wow. Soon this will all belong to me?"

Simba chuckled. His son was just like him back then. " Yes, everything the light touches."

"What about that land over there?It's only a shadow!"

Simba's eyes widened. "Kopa, you must never go to that land."

Kopa cocked his head. "Why not? I thought a king could do whatever he wanted."

"No, there's more to being a king. But first, I need you to promise me, never to into that land. There are many dangerous lions there that will kill you in less than a second."

"But you'll be there to save me, right, Dad?"

"I may not to able to save you in time, so please promise me you'll _never, ever_ go into that land."

"Okay, Dad. Whatever you say."

Simba breathed out a sigh of relief. Luckily his son wasn't as mischievous as he was.

_Or was he?..._

Kopa was very focused and hard working whenever he trained with his father. His mane grew a little longer, and he was almost a teenager. Simba rewarded him with a day off to play. After the young prince ran off to play, Simba called Timon and Pumbaa.

"Timon! Pumbaa!"

"Yes, sir!"

"I want you to follow Kopa and keep him out of trouble."

"He'll be safe under our watch."

"Yeah! You can trust us, Simba."

With that, Timon and Pumbaa followed Kopa into the tall grass.

"Ugh. I can't have fun with Timon and Pumbaa following me around." Kopa thought, as he spotted them hiding unsuccessfully behind a tree.

"Hi Uncle Timon! Hi Uncle Pumbaa! What are you doing?"

"Gah! Uh... You see...ur... Pumbaa is looking for uh... one of his favorite bugs! Yeah! Looking for a bug!"

"Hey, Kopa, are you hungry? Cause we sure are." On cue, Pumbaa's stomach started to grumble.

"Uh...yeah... I know this great log that's full of uh.._.juicy, delicious,_ bugs."

Kopa lead them to a rotten log and they stuffed themselves. While they ate, he ran away.

He ran to the borders of the Pridelands, a place he never set foot on before.

"Woah..."

The light didn't touch that land! It was dark and gloomy.

Kopa ran across to the other side excitedly to explore, looking at everything at the same time. Almost immediately, he crashed into a young lioness that was about the same age he was.

She got up swiftly and snarled at him before he could even apologize. Kopa cowered under her startling electric blue eyes.

"S-sorry..."

"You're a pridelander..."She growled, circling around him as if he were a prey.

Kopa managed to gain back his confidence and said proudly, "I'm Prince Kopa, future king of the Pridelands!"

The lioness smirked, "Hmmph. The Pridelands are sorrier than I thought."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Make me, your _majesty_."

Kopa furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"Vitani. And I'm not one of the stupid Pridelanders."

"Why don't you live with us at Pride Rock?"

"_ I did._ I_ had_ a happy life. I remembered I had a friend that played with me all the time. But he died, and the pride blamed my mother for killing him. Then Simba exiled our family to the outlands." Then she turned away sadly

"But why? You weren't part of it! You shouldn't be punished!"

"You think so?" She asked with a softer voice.

"Yeah! When I'm king, I'll allow you back into the Pridelands."

"Really?"

"Of course! I'd never break a promise"

"You're pretty nice! Wanna play tag?"

"Yeah!"

The cubs played for a while and laughed. Zira, Vitani's mother, was watching closely in the the tall grass. _Perfect_, she thought. _Simba's foolish son brought himself to me. I can finally avenge my dear Scar!_ With that, she lunged toward Kopa with a snarl. Unknown to her, Simba was also watching them closely. Seeing Zira jump, he also lunged forward, standing protectively over Kopa and roared.

The cubs gasped and scurried over to their parents.

"Zira!"

"Simba...we meet again," Zira smirked devilishly as the other lionesses caught up to Simba.

Nala glared at Zira. "Zira."She growled, and the other lionesses joined her.

"Why are you in the Pridelands." Simba snarled viciously. " You know the penalties for returning."

"But my cub does not. But of course, if you need your pound of flesh... "

She nudged Vitani, whimpering in fear under Simba.

Simba eyed her and snarled, "Take your cub and get out of my land. We're finished."

Zira looked over Kopa and smiled wickedly. "Oh no, Simba...we have hardly begun..."

She then picked up Vitani as Simba picked up Kopa. The cubs watched each other dangle and waved slightly.

"Bye..."

"Bye..."

**I took some parts from the second movie. (Please don't kill me!)**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kovu was tugging at a root, growling. Nuka groaned and muttered, "Kovu wasn't even Scar's son! I should be the chosen one. He growled and snapped the root Kovu was tugging at, which sends him flying.

"Nuka!" A familiar voice snarled. "You are not to do that to Kovu ever again!"

Zira placed Vitani onto the ground and she began to play-fight with Kovu.

"Y-yes mother..." Nuka cowered in fear.

"As your punishment, you are to catch 5 field mice for him and Vitani."

"Yes, mother." He groaned once out of earshot.

Zira then turned her attention to Vitani.

"What were you thinking?"

"N-nothing! I didn't-"

"What have I told you about them?"

"I'm sorry, mother...H-he didn't seem so bad...I thought maybe we could be frie-"

"Friends?! You thought you could get to the son, and Simba would welcome you with open arms?What an idea!" She mocked.

Vitani looked down sadly. Zira thought for a moment, reconsidering...

"What an idea! You brilliant child! You have the same conniving mind as your own mother! I'm so proud..."

She began stroking Vitani's tuft of hair absentmindedly, chuckling at her plan.

Then she left, laughing evilly.

"Hey Vitani!"

"Hey Kovu..."

"What did you do today?"

"I met Simba's son today and we played tag...But Simba came."

"Woah! Were you scared?"

"Yeah. He was enormous!"

"Do you think I can defeat him one day?"

"Of course! You'll be big and strong! Simba wouldn't stand a chance!"

"You think so?"

"I know so. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight..."

"Kopa, what did you think you were doing? You could've been killed!"

"But Dad...I didn't mean to disobey you...It's just... She didn't seem so bad."

"She may not be bad now, but Zira will teach her to hate us, to hate you. She's just as bad as Scar."

"I'm sorry, Dad..."

Simba's face softened and he placed one paw on Kopa's back.

"It's okay, as long as you understand."

Kopa nodded sadly and shot one last glance towards the Outlands.


	3. Chapter 3

The cubs grew into young adults, and Kopa's mane was getting to be just as grand as his father's.

Today was the day of Kopa's first hunt. Everybody was very excited.

"Good luck Kopa!"

"My, how much you have grown!"

"His first hunt!"

Kopa smiled. He was finally grown up.

Simba and Nala proudly smiled at their son and nodded. Kopa grinned and ran off into the savannah.

Zira called for her children.

"Today is the day of Kopa's first hunt. You all know what to do?"

"Yes, mother,"They replied in unison.

Once Zira was out of sight, Nuka whispered over to Kovu, "Wait, what's the plan?"

"You nincompoop! We're supposed to flood the gorge, where Kopa's gonna be hunting!Then Tani's gonna save him and Simba will _have_ to accept her into their pride! After that, we'll _ambush_ him"

"But what if Vitani betrays us?"

"I'd never betray the Outlanders, now shut up! We have to get into position!" Vitani snarled.

Kopa spotted a herd of wildebeest. Scanning the herd, he saw an ancient looking one that was slightly limping. _A weakness!_ He thought. He charged at the herd, which separated the weak one away from the herd. Kopa started chasing that one down the gorge.

"Now, Nuka!"

Together, Kovu and Nuka broke the dam upriver. The water gushed out from below them and nearly washed them away.

"Let's hope Tani is prepared..."

Kopa ran until he could run no more, and sat down, panting. That wildebeest was fast!

Suddenly, he heard the sound of water whooshing, getting closer and closer to him. His eyes widened. Never in his life had he seen so much water! The river must've been flooded! And he was in its way! He tried running, but it was no use. The water was just too fast and he was too tired.

SPLASH!

He gasped for air, but the world was slowly drifting away. More and more water poured on top of him.

"Grab my paw!," he heard someone call from above. It was a lanky young lioness. Reaching out desperately, he caught her paw and she hauled him up. Kopa coughed out water and collapsed onto the ground.

The last things he saw were two startling electric blue eyes.

A few minutes later, he awoke to see that the lioness that saved him was still there. He breathed deeply, remembering how he had almost drowned. The lioness turned around and examined him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

He eyed her a little more carefully.

"Are you from here?"

"No...I uh... came from the Outlands, but I decided to uh...leave."

"Wait..._The Outlands_? Vitani? Is that you?"

She paused for a moment.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Vitani hoped she didn't sound too fishy. But this really was Kopa! He grew to be larger than she ever imagined. Wasn't he just a puny cub years ago?

"It's me... Kopa!"

"Kopa?!"

"Yeah!"

Kopa broke out into a grin. Vitani tried to smile too, but she remembered that her job was to earn his trust and kill Simba.

"It's been a long time..."

"Yeah..."

Just as he was about to say more, he heard a familiar roar and gasped slightly. His father, along with a few other lionesses were right behind them.

Vitani's eyes widened, remembering how terrifying it was when she first saw him, and stepped behind Kopa.

"Kopa!"

Simba called for his son and embraced him in a half hug.

"I thought I lost you! The river flooded upstream and-Who is she?"

Kopa pulled away and grinned.  
"She's the cub I met in the Outlands back then. Meet Vitani!"

"The_ Outland_s!" Simba roared, glaring at Vitani. "You are not welcomed here," He snarled.

Kopa stepped in between them.

"Father, she saved me from drowning!"

"What?" Simba's gaze softened.

"Why did you save him?" Nala asked cautiously.

"I don't believe it is right to let a life go by when you can save it. My mother Zira..."

Simba and the lionesses snarled at the name.

"-is a ruthless murderer. I don't want to follow in her pawprints...or Scar's..."

Simba paused and looked at her carefully. He paced back and forward, deciding whether or not he should believe her.

"I do owe you a favor..."

"I humbly ask for acceptance into your herd."

The lionesses gasped and shook their heads immediately.

"What?!"

"She was banned long ago!"

"An Outlander!"

Kopa moved next to Vitani to give her support. He then glared at the other lionesses

"Father..."

Vitani regained her confidence and said calmly, "Judge me for who I am, and not for crimes I didn't commit."

Murmurs ran through the little group.

Simba sighed and cleared his throat.

"I do owe you my son's life. Therefore, you will be accepted into our pride."

Kopa grinned and looked into Vitani's eyes.

"Welcome to our pride, Vitani!"

She smiled and walked back to Pride Rock with the rest of the Pridelanders.

"Tani got in, mother!"

"Yes, my dear Kovu... The closer she gets to the son, the closer she gets to Simba! And she'll lead him _and_ the son right into our claws!"

"And I'll be the king!"

"Yes, Kovu. For now, you will continue to train and prepare for_ war._"

She laughed wickedly and unsheathed her claws.

Kopa plodded over to Vitani.

"Thanks for saving me today... I don't know what I would've done."

"Drown and die," she replied sarcastically.

"Haha. Real funny." Kopa said.

"What kind of a hunter are you? I was passing by and you couldn't even catch up to an old wildebeest!You'd never survive on your own."

"You think you can do better?" He replied, a little provoked.

"You bet!"

"Then why don't you teach me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kopa smirked. "Alright, then. Impress me. We'll start at dawn."

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The two lions walked into the den.

The next day, Simba decided to go out on patrol.

Vitani watched him get closer and closer to the Outlands, hoping that her mother and Kopa were ready. Her eyes widened in delight as she saw the Outlanders slowly lurk into the tall grass of the Pridelands.

"Boo!"

Vitani gasped and jumped back, snarling by reflex.

"I got you good!" The lion started laughing and stopped as soon as Vitani shot him one of her famous glares.

"Kopa... What are you doing?"

"I thought you were gonna teach how to hunt like a "real" lion," He said, mimicking air quotations with his paws.

"Yeah... That." Vitani mentally groaned at herself. The prince was pretty pathetic when it came to hunting.

She caught Simba retreating to Pride Rock, wondering what happened to the "ambush" when Kopa started nudging her.

"C'mon, _Tani_."

"Don't call me that," She snarled, as they walked closer to the waterhole.

She started lapping the water, feeling sorry for her cousins and aunts living in the Outlands. There, it lacked water and prey. The termites often kept her from sleeping and the ground was hard and dry.

How can the Pridelanders live in_ paradise_ and still hate_ them_?

The young lioness sighed and glanced at her reflection. The years of living in the dark had washed away the blondish gold from her fur and the blue from her eyes. She remembered her years as a toddler living at Pride Rock, but it was no more than a memory now.

Suddenly, something shoved her and she fell into the water with a yelp. She rose to the surface, ready to kill Kopa, who was stifling a laugh. He eventually stopped, only to start guffawing again. Vitani raised her eyebrow and got out, shaking the water out of her fur and onto Kopa.

"Hey!"

She tried to look upset, but ended up laughing alongside with him. Maybe it wouldn't be_ too_ bad working with the prince...


	4. Chapter 4

Vitani yawned. She stretched and smiled amusedly, hearing Kopa in the bush, breathing way too hard.

Her ears twitched slightly as she ducked, expecting him to pounce. At the same time, Kopa flew above her and tumbled down the hill.

"Oof."

Vitani rolled her eyes and sighed, striding over to him.

"You're breathing too hard."

"Hey, at least I'm trying!" Kopa got up and shook the dust of of his coat.

"You have to relax...Feel the earth under your paws..."

Kopa followed her example, digging his claws into the dirt.

"Don't shift too much, or you'll give yourself away."

The young lioness watched Kopa relax and loosen.

"Much better...You see that flock of birds there?"

"Yeah."

"Watch the master..." Vitani smirked and ran silently down the gully and crept up to the hill, getting closer and closer to the flock.

Kopa watched excitedly as his "teacher" leaped with claws outstretched, roaring.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Timon?" He ran up to the hill.

"What are you doing here? Did my father-"

"Kopa! Thank goodness!" He glanced at Vitani, then at Kopa. "_What_ are you two _doing_?"

"Oh, uh... Vitani is teaching me how to hunt..."

"Think you can spare a few minutes?"

"What do we have to do?", asked Vitani hesitantly.

"You see here?This is a 5-star grub smorgasbord! Best in all of Pride Lands!" He gestured to the land full of birds picking at the ground.

"But _they_!" He pointed to a oxpecker pecking on the ground

"They're hogging all the red ones!"whined Pumbaa.

"So,"Timon said, rubbing his hands together. "_You gonna help us_? C'mon...Grr! Roar! Work with me here!"

Kopa glanced at Vitani, a mischievous look on his face, then he roared, scattering the birds.

"Do it again! Do it again!"

Vitani glanced at them in confusion, then roared, sending the birds flying in every direction.

Timon jumped on top of Kopa, yelling, "Yeeeee haaaawww!"

The two lions plus meerkat and warthog run down the hill, laughing and shouting.

"What's the point of this?" Asked Vitani in confusion. "How is this training?"

Kopa laughed and jumped over a log.

"Training? Lady, this is for fun!" hollered Timon.

"Fun?"Vitani asked as though she has never heard of the word before. What were they talking about?

"You gotta get out more!"laughed Kopa.

Vitani smiled slightly and started whooping and laughing as well. She couldn't help wonder when was the last time she felt so happy, so careless, so free.

The group slowed to a stop, laughing and smiling.

"Ya know, kid? You're not bad." Timon noogied Vitani's tuft of fur. "You're okay..."

Vitani blinked once, feeling confused again. _Pridelanders..._

She smiled absentmindedly, trodding across the land next to Kopa.

"Thanks for today..." He said, awkwardly.

"No prob, your _majesty._ But that's not gonna make you a top notch hunter like me, ya know."

He rolled his eyes as they walked back to Pride Rock, smiling at each other.

Over the week, Kopa had gradually gotten better at hunting. His pride was extremely proud, especially his father. Vitani would never admit it but...she was proud as well.

To Kopa, that was all that mattered...

"Uh... How'm I gonna tell her...Where do I start... Uh... Hey, Vitani...I uh...like you... and uh... I... Forget it...Ugh..."

The young prince groaned and laid down, placing both paws over his muzzle.

"What's wrong, Kopa?"

He opened his eyes to see his little sister Kiara glancing at her with big curious amber eyes that matched his own.

"Hey, Kiara."

He got up and sighed. Kiara cocked her head, then bounded over to her mom.

"What's wrong with Kopa, mommy?"

Nala glanced at Kopa at the cave entrance, sighing and pacing around. She smiled and licked Kiara, who giggled. "He is in love."

"What's that? Does it taste good?"

"Oh, Kiara," Nala chuckled, continuing to bathe her daughter.

"Today is it! I must lead Simba to Mother! I must kill him!" Vitani paced back and forth.

_And his little son_, her mother's words rang in her ears.

_Kopa..._

Vitani frowned slightly. There was no doubt that she had warmed up to the young prince and...even to Simba. The King had a great aura that had always amazed her.

However, she had to do her duty. She would never betray her pride. She would never betray Scar!

Vitani breathed deeply, in and out, before returning to the cavern, where she saw Kopa pacing around. After seeing her, he quickly halted to a stop, grinning sheepishly.

"Hi, Kopa..." She grinned mischieviously

"Hi...uh...I...Vitani, I..."

"Vitani, I'd like to speak to you."

The young lions turned to see Simba, smiling slightly. Kopa grinned awkwardly.

"I...uh..."

"You have lessons with Zazu."

"Oh,yeah..." He stuck out his tongue at Vitani, who did the same.

"You're getting along with Kopa really well..."

"I...I met him when we were cubs at the border..."

"You may not remember, but you were also very good friends with him back when...you were still at Pride Rock..."

"He did? But I only had one friend..."

"Zira almost killed him...but he was saved..."

"And you exiled us to the Outlands..."Vitani closed her eyes, remembering that horrible memory.

Simba's face softened.

"Perhaps it may not have been right to exile you as well... But Zira challenged us..."

"She wasn't a good lion was she? Neither was Scar I guess..." Vitani said bitterly._But they are still a part of me..._

Simba smiled slightly.

"I understand...Let me tell you a story of two brothers..."

So Simba told Vitani how Scar came to be "Scar" and how he couldn't let go of his hatred.

"In the end, his own hate had destroyed him..."

"I've...never heard of Scar's story like this... And my own mother is the same..." Vitani thought sincerely, wondering if it was right to doubt her own mother.

Simba glanced at her and puts his paw down, raising some dust.

"But sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before..."

He lifted his paw and a young plant is in its place.

"If given the chance..."

Vitani watched in awe, leaning down.

All of a sudden, there is a sinister laugh. The dust rises and the two lions see multiple pairs of yellow beady eyes in the dark.:

"No...no...no..."

Simba glanced at Vitani in confusion, stepping back slightly.

"Why, Simba..."

"Zira..."

"What are you doing out here? Is the mighty Pride Rock not enough for you?" Zira circled Simba.

"And so alone?" The pride close in, with Kovu at the lead.

"Well, done, Vitani...Just like what we planned..."

Simba turned to glare at her. "_You!_"

"I...I...I"

"Attack!"

"No!"

The next thing Vitani knew, Simba was fighting off several lionesses at once, with Kovu right above him, ready to deliver the fatal blow.

"No!"

She jumped the same time he did, pinning him to the ground."

"Vitani! What do you think you are doing?"

"I can't let you kill Simba!" She hurled him down the rock.

"Ah!" Her brother rolled to his side, clutching his side. "_Traitor! _How could you, Vitani!"

His words rang in her mind, but she kept running, trying to save Simba.

"Remember your training! Get him!" She heard her mother holler from a ledge.

The pride chased Simba up the ravine filled with logs.

Vitani panted, with hardly energy left. She scaled up the rocky surface.

Nuka leapt from the crowd.

"Watch me, mother! This is my moment of glory! For Scar!"

He reached out, stretching his claws.

"No, Simba!"

The logs under his paws broke, and he nearly fell. Simba made it up, just barely, but the logs began tumbling down.

The logs rolled down the slope with Nuka among them.

"Nuka!" Vitani screamed, claws outstretched, but she knew it was too late. The pile of logs piled of top of Nuka.

She ran down, desperate to save her older brother. Shoving aside the logs, she watched in horror. Suddenly, she was shoved aside by her mother and Kovu.

"Nuka..."

He coughed and wheezed.

"I tried, Mother...I tried..."

"Sshhh..." She held his face.

"Well I finally got your attention, didn't I?"

Zira nuzzled her son, who closed his eyes...

"My poor Nuka..._You_!" She turned onto Vitani.

"_What have you done?!_" Zira swatted Vitani to the side with her claws, leaving a scar on her left eye.

Screaming in pain, she fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw her mother's menacing glare.

"I...I...I didn't do anything!It wasn't my fault!" She stood up, regaining her confidence, "I did nothing!"

"And you betrayed your pride! You betrayed Scar."

"I don't want to have anything to do with that killer!"

The pride gasped and glared at her.

"Y..you!"

Vitani ran out of the Outlands, towards Pride Rock.

" Let her go! Simba has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted my own daughter! Listen to me...Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom! By force!"


End file.
